Fun
by Blondiegrl
Summary: Rory lives with her parents in a mansion in Stars Hallow. Her and Tristan are dating and he has a house in Stars Hallow that’s his ‘fun house’ They deal with all the stuff that happens in life and while 'Theorizing' Stars Hallow bad summeryTroy
1. Default Chapter

Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or anything mentioned

Time line: AU

A/N Rory lives with her parents in a mansion in Stars Hallow. Her and Tristan are dating and he has a house in Stars Hallow that's his 'fun house' Ow and Dean never happened but he will be coming in to the story hehe and Jess too.

Rorys Pov

I wake up from a loud snoring, I role over there's my boyfriend snoring loudly and looking so innocent why doing it,

Ugh I can't believe I fell asleep at his 'fun house' again. His 'fun house' is a house in Stars Hallow his parents bought for him to do pretty much what ever the hell he wants. Him and his friends usually trash the place and have parties. It's fun and they do insane crap.

There's a bar in the basement and a kitchen with a fridge full of ice cream, soda, beer, chips and a lot of junk food and also lots coffee for me. On the main floor there's the living room it has a few leather couches, a big screen TV with every game system and game imaginable and a pool table. There's also a kitchen again filled with junk and a few nutritional things like juice, milk, cereal, eggs and cold cuts. There's also a arcade room with all arcade games.

And upstairs has thirteen bedrooms where people usually crash when there too drunk or tired to go home or to hook-up with someone.

I get out of bed and pick up my scatter clothes on. "Tristan baby." I whisper in his ear.

He groans. "Tris.. I'm going home okay?"

"Stay." He mumbles.

"I can't I didn't come home last night and if I don't tonight Mom's going to be so pissed off."

He grumbles."Alright.. I'll drive you home."

"Tris where in Stars Hallow I can walk home."

"No I'll feel better if I walk you home." he says.

I sigh "Fine."

He gets dressed and we walk to my house. We arrive at the Hayden Mansion (A/N Rory's parents are married so she's Rory Hayden)

I sigh. "Are you picking me up tomorrow for school?"

He smiles "Yup."

"Alright I better get in the house before Mom comes out here and starts going psycho."

"Yeah."

I kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you, Tris."

He grins. "I love you too, Mar."

I roll my eyes he still calls me that after all this time.

"Bye."

"Bye." He says and walks back to his 'house.'

It's Monday morning a crappy day in my opinion but a great day in some people's eyes like Madelines. In her eyes it's the best day of the week. It's the day where she finds out the latest gossip and every that happened the weekend before.

We drive to Chilton in Tristan's Porsche his latest toy but not before we stop at Lukes for coffee.

We arrive at school.

I sigh. "Another day at hell."

"Yup."

"I don't want to go in." I say.

"Then lets not." I kiss him passionately. I run my hands through his messy hair. He rubs my thigh back and forth which sends shivers down my spine.

Then we hear " Hey! Lust bunnies you going to class or what?" We hear Jake one of Tristan's good friends yells out to us.

We realize the bell has just rung and everyone is heading to class.

He looks at me and sighs"Yeah."

We head to our first period class which we have together.

We try to sneak into the classroom but the teacher notice's us. "Mr. DuGrey, Miss Gilmore nice of you to join us." Mr. Peterson our teacher says.

Tristan just smirks and I roll my eyes.

It's going to be a long day.

By the end of the day I was exhausted, I had tons of homework and my hand hurt from all the notes I took.

Right now I am sitting on a bench in the courtyard waiting for Tristan.

Ugh I swear that man has no sense of time.

"Dreaming of me, Mare?" I hear a voice.

I roll my eyes. "Ow yes Tristan dreaming on how many ways to kill you."

I turn to him.

"Wow, kinky. You know I always know you had a kinky side but that far.." I don't let him finish I just grab his arm and drag him to his car.

We get in and he starts driving.

"So what do you want to go?" He asks.

"Lets go to Lukes get some coffee then go to your place and do some homework."

He pouts. "And if your good we can play the trivia game." He smirks.

I roll my eyes. The trivia game is a sick game he made when we first started going out. He says that it helps him study I think that's a loud of crap.

See for every question a person gets right they get a kiss from the other person or an article of clothing gets taken off. So you can see why this is Tristan's favorite game. But it helps him with his studying I keep telling myself so I can't complain that much. I smile just thinking about it.

"Thinking about me?" He asks.

I snap out my thought."What?"

"You where smirking so that means you where thinking of me." He says.

"Yes Tristan."

He smirks. "Was it dirty?"

I smirk a trait a learned from him I whisper huskily in his ear "Yes Tristan, baby very dirty."

The car swerves a little. "Keep eyes on the road I would like to get home in one piece."

"Your such a tease."

I giggle. "I know you tell me all the time."

Review please! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

fainallyyy back to writng

Disclamer: I dont own anythinggg

It was Thursday night and Rory was in the living room of Tristan's 'fun' house watching tv with her friends Nikki and Christina. Tristan and his friends where out in the multi acre backyard, riding there quads.

"I cant believe Prom in a week." Nikki said.

"I know i cant believe we're graduating in a week and a half." Christina said as she got up and walked to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"I know I am so like ugghhh you know?" Rory said.

Nikki gave her a look. "Was that English?"

"Hahaa. You know what I mean. Its like i am so glad where leaving Chilton. But I am leaving Stars Hallow. I am leaving my parents. Its going to be really hard."

"Yeah but Tristan and me are going to Yale with you. And you can drive home, you know."

Christina returned to the living room and added "Yeah its not like there throwing you out of the house and banning you from the town."

Rory smiled. And looked down fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Your worried about the whole moving in with Tristan." Nikki said."You know you dont have to move in with him."

"No! Its..ughh.. I want to move in with him. I really do. I just. I don't know." Rory said. She sighed and lied her head on the arm of the couch.

"Its okay to be nervous." Nikki said.

"Yeah I know."

"Alright I am done with all this serious talk. Lets go grab the guys and gets some food." Christina says breaking the depressing mood.

Rory and Nikki laugh. They all go outside and don't see the boys anywhere in sight. Rory grabs her cell phone out of her large Coach pocketbook. After a few rings. She hears Tristan answer.

"Hey babe."

"Hey hun we want to go get some food. You want to come?"

She then hears Jake talking. "What they want?"

She hears Tristan say to him. "The girls want to go get some food."

Tristan said the magic word to Jake : food.

"Lets go dude I am mad hungry."

Tristan laughs. And says to Rory "We'll be at the house in a few."

"Ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye'

After about a half of hour of arguing about where to go eat. The group decided to eat at Lukes.

They arrived at Lukes which was pretty full as usual. They all sat at the regular table by the window.

A few minutes later Lorelai came prancing in. She went to the counter where Luke was standing.

"Coffee is much needed."

Luke looked at her and shacked his head. And began to pour her a cup of coffee.

"What no argument? That's no fun."

"Ugh Lorelai."

"What?"

Before Luke could say anything a teenage boy with messy black hair came barreling down the stairs.

"And who would you be?"Lorelai asked.


End file.
